As is known in the art, storage systems, such as cloud storage systems, contain a relatively large number of hardware devices and components and software applications, modules, and components. With many different infrastructure devices and applications in the cloud storage system, there can be significant client customization. In conventional systems, servers must maintain a significant amount of user customization information for populating and rendering web pages with user preferences.
In general, web pages rendered by browsers are constructed at the server after applying its preferences and modifications at the server. Any client side changes in these pages are transmitted to and from the client and the server, which are preserved at the server end specific to each user. When the client customizes the user interface (UI) components, the changes are sent to server. At the next client login, before sending pages to the client, the server processes and populates the pages after applying the preserved user preferences.